Nothing That Can Be Done
by Story Thief
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy gets caught spying for the Order? Will he live through the torture and heal? Or die when help never comes? Will the order stand by and watch as one of their own falls. Probably not slash. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Nothing That Can Be Done

Authors Note: This fic will have chapters written in a bunch of different people's perspectives but the main two characters are Harry and Draco.

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling no matter how hard I wish. So I don't own any of the characters or the world .The plot is mine though.

Harrys POV

I was somewhat surprised to be woken up to the very persistent tapping of a tawny owl on the window of my bedroom at Grimmauld Place. Most people don't know the location of my godfather's home so we don't get many owls.

The owl dropped the note on the floor and flew off. My first thought was why would anyone be owling me in the middle of the night? Then I remembered that I had fallen asleep at five because Ron, Hermione and I stayed up all last night sitting in on a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Just this week we had become official members though we were still not allowed on any actual missions

I think my heart missed a beat when I read the messy writing scrawled on the note. The nine words were scrawled messily on a piece of crumpled parchment, smeared at the end as if writer had been in a great hurry, the worlds were barely legible. The meaning made up for it though. I've been discovered. Raid changed to 12:00pm Sunday. DM Those words turned my blood to ice.

The owl took off knowing it was no longer needed. I quickly unfroze from the spot I was standing in and started making my way down stairs. All I could think of was warning the Order. It was seven o'clock now that only left us six hours to prepare. If we weren't ready there would be no way we could stop the Death Eaters from killing everyone in the small wizard village they were planning to raid.

I later found out from Lupin that the note came just in time. The Order got there just as the  
Death Eaters were arriving. We managed to head them off and apprehend four outer ring Death Eaters. No innocent lives were taken.

Only later did the first part of the note sink in. They had Malfoy. Sure I didn't like him; he was a right bloody git to me Ron and Hermione. However that doesn't mean I wanted to see him dead. He was a spy for the Order, and lately he hadn't been so bad.

When I told the members of the Order their reaction was panic. They worried that under torture Malfoy would give up information about the location of Headquarters. He didn't know that much information for this reason. It also helped that he hardly talked to anyone but Snape and Dumbledore. Unfortunately he did have the location of headquarters and the names of some of the members.

Only after examination of the note did we realize that the ink was a couple of days old. If Malfoy had given up any information the Death Eaters would have attacked by now. He hadn't sold us out. Maybe that brat did have some bravery or loyalty in him some where after all.

Malfoy had been gone for a good six days and no one had noticed. This made me a little guilty. In our defense he was gone spying quite a bit and when he's here he keeps to himself, mostly because he knows that not many people like him. I can't say I feel bad about that, it was his own fault at school he was an ass and I'm not yet ready to forgive him. He only really talks to Snape or reports to Dumbledore any more. Most of the time he stays in the small dusty bed room at the end of the hall. Away from the rest of us.

Molly Weasley brought Malfoy up at the Order meeting. She wanted to know when we planned to rescue him and when it was going to take place. The answer shocked me.

Mad-Eye Moody delivered the news in his gruff voice "Molly, there's not going to be a rescue. The risk of infiltrating Malfoy manor is too great. Not to mention the amount of people it would take. It would be almost impossible with the Dark Lord there and right now we can't afford the loss. The odds are the boys dead any way six days doesn't seem like much but You Know Who doesn't like traitors."

At that moment he looked old and tired. He knew the Voldemort would not be merciful toward Malfoy and would rather not have condemned a seventeen year old to torture than death.

Mrs. Weasley looked around the table at the solemn faces before exclaiming "surely you're not suggesting that we leave the poor boy! God only knows what they'll do to him. There must be something we can do? Can't we send Severus in to sneak him out?"

Moody replied tiredly, "Malfoy knew what he was getting into when he took the job and we can't afford to have any suspicion put on Snape. He –Who- Must -Not -Be -Named is going to be extra watch full now that a spy has been discovered. Rescuing Malfoy would be jeopardizing Snapes cover."

At that moment Snape who had been sitting quietly stood up. I had forgotten that Malfoy was his godson. He glared around the room if looks could kill there wouldn't be an Order of the Phoenix. "So we are just going to let him die then. You realize that makes us just as low the Death Eaters" His voice was cold and hard.

He just looked around sadly and shook his head. Snape was about to say more when Dumbledore stood up his eyes had lost their twinkle and he looked older than ever. "No one is sorrier than I at how the events have played out Severus. I assure you if an opportunity presents itself we shall do everything in our power to get Mr. Malfoy to safety. Until then I suggest everyone get some sleep; it's going to be a long day tomorrow." As he finished the words Snape stalked out. The rest of us just sat there and stared sadly at each other.

That's how in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place we gave Draco Malfoy up to the dark side. By choosing not to rescue him we signed his death warrant. He did a lot for us; he turned his back on his family and friends. He put up with the tortures of being a Death Eater, and a slave to a monster. Now we're leaving him to die. It makes me and everyone else sick but there's nothing that can be done.

Authors Note: What did you think? Is it too good to be true and you just have to read the next chapter? Or so bad I should take it off the website and not even think of posting chapter two? This is my first long fic. My second fic total. So I need some input. I also need a suggestion on who Draco's going to fall for. I don't think this is going to be a slash story (not because I'm homophobic gay people are fine) mostly because there's a lot of those. So review and tell me what you think and your opinions!

New Note: Sorry I had to repost this story I changed all the spelling errors tell me if you see any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing That Can Be Done

Authors Note: Here's the second chapter thanks for all the great reviews. I am sorry about the spelling in my last chapter. I looked over it and spell checked a dozen times and I still miss things. If you could just tell me what I miss so I can change it that would be great. I will change the spelling in the last chapter as soon as I have time. Hope you like this one.

Draco's POV

I try not to think back to when I was captured. I don't know how long ago the attack was. The Death Eaters like to keep me in the dark. They turn up randomly for torture sessions. There's no way to keep time in an empty cell so I may have been here for days, weeks, or even months. Their visits are getting farther and farther apart so I know they're tiring of me which means they're either going to kill me or leave me to rot slowly, neither option sounds pleasant or appealing.

The cell isn't very large. If I lay stretched out instead of curled up there would be a few inches between me and the side walls. I'm lying against the back wall and there's about 10 feet to the large wooden door. It stinks in here like vomit and urine. I can't see what the walls look like because the cells are located under the manor so there are no windows. It's maddening to sit in silence and not see or hear anything but the occasional rat.

I hope my note got to the Order in time. I barely managed to give it to my owl. I handed it to the animal as the Death Eaters crossed the room. I didn't even have time to finish before I was dragged from my room into the dungeons. I'm imprisoned in my own house.

I don't know who sold me out but whoever it was has probably taken my place in the circle. The Death Eaters had a field day with my betrayal. The pure blood son of The Dark Lords right hand man, Lucius Malfoy, is a trader and is loyal to the old coot, Dumbledore; and his gang of blood traitors, muggle lovers and moodbloods.

I stopped counting the times I had the Cruciatus Curse used on me. What is the point of keeping track anyway? They beat me bloody and every time I passed out someone would revive me. Everyone but Snape joined in with the torture. Even Voldemort did some of the torture but I think that it was an example, to show what happens to traitors and less to do with me.

They did things I don't even want to think of. They used curses hexes and some forms of muggle torture. I think the worst thing was my father took part. It didn't really surprise me, the day he was most proud of me was when I had the dark mark seared on my flesh the proof that I sold my soul over to a deranged maniac. Father never did like me all that much. He expected perfection and like all humans I fell short. When I fell short there were consequences. When your father is a Death Eater there's not a line between punishment and torture.

My mother watched too. With a cold emotionless detached look on her face as if she didn't much care if her only son was being tortured right on the floor in front of her feet. She had never wanted children and over the years had made it quite clear. The only reason she did was that my father needed an heir and Voldemort needed a slave. Her mind is pretty much gone now pressure and pain do things to people and insanity runs in her family.

Snape wasn't there and for that I am glad. I don't think I could have stood it if he tortured me. You can say all you want about the potions professor, he's my god father and the closest thing I have to a father figure in my life. I don't want to have to suffer at his hands. It would be too much and I would like to die with my sanity in tacked and a friend.

I think Snape would have been proud because no matter what they did to me I didn't sell out the Order. I didn't tell the Death Eaters the location of their hide out. I didn't betray the Order to save myself like everyone expected. Take that Potter and all you other stupid Gryffindor's you're not the only ones who can be brave. I'm no hero but I'm not a complete monster either.

Lying here on the damp hard floor with this damn shackle around my waist, I know my days are numbered. For god sakes is there any good reason for there to be shackles around my waist arms feet and neck? I wouldn't be able to move at all anyway never the less escape. I think it's more of a joke than anything else. A twisted maniacal joke where I keep hoping the punch line never comes because when it does there will be a skinny blond corps with it. All well, when has fate ever smiled on THE GREAT Draco Malfoy. Oh how far the great has fallen if I was ever all that great in the first place.

They aren't feeding me, but there are spells put in place to keep me barely alive. One keeps just enough nutrients in my body to keep me on the brink of starvation. There must be a blood replenishing spell too because I keep bleeding but I haven't died yet.

To hell with those spells though, I am dying and no amount of magic can stop that. So there Voldamort take that I'm dying and you can't stop me. I don't know if it's from lack of food, blood loss, the cold or exhaustion? It's probably a mix of all three. I keep fighting in hope someone will come. I know in my heart that no one will and if I was at the meeting where they would make the choice I would like to imagine I would tell them not to come I'm not worth the risk. (I still hope someone comes anyway, I'm seventeen for god's sakes that is too young to die.)

I don't think I will be missed too much. I never did have any real friends at Hogwarts. They were all followers that wanted to know me for my money and my power. Nobody at the Order likes or trusts me either so the only upset person will be Snape. This is mainly my own fault; I would probably have more friends if I wasn't such a prick, oh well too late now. I still hope that someone cares enough to come. It's a sad though when you know for sure no one will cry at you funeral or even bother showing up for that matter and you can't even be sure there will be a funeral.

The truth is, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm scared. Everyone always said I was a coward and they were probably right but now I get to laugh in their faces because I joined Potter, became a spy, turned my back on my family and betrayed the death eaters. I might be a coward but sometimes even cowards can be brave. Too bad a heroic death is still death.

I don't what to die all alone in a creepy dank cell feeling the life slowly drain out of me. There's still too much I haven't done. I'm not even an adult yet. I guess it's too late for regrets. I knew what I was getting into and now I'm dying. There's nobody coming I'm going to die alone at the hands of my father and the people he calls friends, and there's nothing that can be done.

Authors Note: Don't lose hope in Draco not dead just yet. I hope you liked it, please review and tell me. I need to know who Draco should fall in love with and what should happen next. I already have some ideas and a draft of the next two chapters but some ideas would be great. /:~D


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing That Can Be Done

McGonagall's POV

I felt a shudder run down my spine. Standing at the top of the stairs looking down into the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, the stairs seemed to go on forever twisting and turning into the seeming endless darkness. The dungeons themselves were black empty pits that some people go into and never come out.

The Death Eaters had deserted the Manor after it became clear that their hide out was no longer a secret. They took with them all the prisoners that could still be of use, killing the rest. Alastor Moody and I were searching for anyone or anything left behind that could be of some use to the Order.

We had already checked the rest of the old house. At one point in time it must have been a very lavish home, now it had an eerie feeling. It was place that had seen a lot of death and hate. A place where innocents had been lost, blood had shed and people had died. There was no longer any real happiness or hope only twisted thoughts and cruel intentions. With all the hate and greed, this house had become just a shell because a home isn't a home unless it feels like one, this one felt like a prison.

Going down the stairs felt like climbing into the center of the earth. Down into the bleak thick cold darkness we went until at the very bottom of the hole we found the cells. There were seven cells in all, each holding one or two twisted and mangled rotting corpses. Let the poor prisoner's souls rest in peace. We went from cell to cell checking for the living and finding none. Later, someone else would come for the dead but the dead have all the time in the world to wait.

It wasn't until the last cell that we found what we were looking for. Peering inside, it looked empty. Only after further inspection, did I see the small body chained to the far wall. Looking closer I saw his hair was matted and face was smeared with grime and blood. He was unrecognizable as a person but after looking at so many bodies' I could tell this one was a young male maybe 15 or 16 years old.

As I knelt down to check his pulse, I saw a clump of hair that wasn't covered in blood. The hair was a sliver blond color. A color I can't help but remember from my class and seeing around Hogwarts. There was only one person I knew with that color hair. The prisoner I was staring at was none other than Draco Malfoy. The boy we condemned.

The poor boy looked dead but I checked his pulse anyway and my heart leaped. The boys pulse was still there, it was faint, weak and unsteady but for now the boy was alive. Draco Malfoy may not have been one of my favorite students but I didn't want him dead. I also wanted to save him for Severus, I realized. It had almost killed the man to leave his God child to die, and if I could save him it would be one less person the man had to lose.

I called Moody over and we struggled with the chains trying to get the poor boy free of the heavy iron. Then I apperated to the headquarters and handed him over to Madam Pomfrey. I prayed that we were in time to save him. All I can do is watch and wait there is nothing more that could be done.

Authors note: Here is chapter three. This is probably my least favorite chapter so please stick with my story I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting. Sorry its been so long I typed this forever ago and I'm just now posting. It's a tie so far between Hermione and Ginny regarding who should fall in love with Draco so I need you to review and tell me who you think it should be. I love your reviews and I hope you keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing That Can Be Done

Harrys POV

Chaos is the only way to describe what happened when McGonagall rushed into Grimmauld Place with a dying Draco Malfoy. People were rushing everywhere trying to save my dying classmate. Lupin had gone to contact Snape and Arthur to get Madam Pomfrey. Mrs. Weasley had put Draco in one of the many guest rooms. Ron and I had been told to keep watch on him why she went to get Dumbledore.

The boy lying on the bed in front of me looked like a corpse. He was pale before but now he resembled a ghost. His once neatly kept light blonde hair was reduced to a dirty gray, long, tangled, matted mess. His robes, shoes and socks had all disappeared. Leaving him in what had probably once been a white dress shirt and black slacks. Smeared with water, dirt, blood, and god only knows what else and shredded. He truly looked the part of a prisoner in the bloodiest kind of war.

I heard Ron's "bloody hell" from behind me and I have to agree. Bruises litter his body tinting his skin all sorts of backs blues and some very sick looking yellows. Draco Malfoy had been small for most boys his age and very skinny but now he resembled the definition of emaciated. His hip bones stick out and to my horror, I canhis ribs. His wrist is bent at such an odd angle that it has to be broken. There are thick lacerations on his back that are tinged green and most likely infected. I don't want to look anymore. I don't want to see what else has been done to him. After all it's partly my fault.

Draco Malfoy was always the enemy up to no good. He wasn't extremely evil just vile, petty and childish. To see him now lying still and vulnerable was scary. There was always just a constant in his personality as the school bully and a slimy Slytherin. He would be the first person I would put my gallons on to sell our secrets to save his skin. I know he had to have changed to have come and spied for the order but really I don't see it. He was still sneering at Ron and I and insulting Hermione when every we saw him. So for him to be lying here half dead because he refused to give up our secrets doesn't quite make sense.

I hear Hermione gasp as she comes in with the towels Mrs. Weasley asked for. We stand there Hermione, Ron and I looking at the boy that who was once a mortal enemy and who up until a few weeks ago I would have wished this sort of thing on. No longer is Draco the strong, evil arrogant brat he used to be. Now he looks fragile and broken.

Molly ushers us out of the room so that she, Snape and Madam Pomfrey can work in peace. Soon Dumbledore comes out to deliver the news of Draco's condition but his usually twinkly eyes were grim "Mr. Malfoy is thankfully still with us but his recovery will be long and hard and I know you three have been rivals with Mr. Malfoy but I think it would benefit him if you called a truce. He has suffered a lot of physical and emotional trama and fighting won't help him. What he needs is to have some support of some his own age instead of having to endure everything on his own. I can't make you three help him but I would like you to stop the bickering "

Hermione and a reluctant Ron nodded. We had hated Malfoy with a passion but he hadn't done anything very cruel in quite a while. I can't speak for Ron or Hermione but I know I wanted to end the childish rivalry. With so many enemies'; I can't really be fighting with my allies. We had agreed to help Malfoy and right now from us there is nothing else that can be done.

Authors note: Sorry for such a short chapter the next one will be shorter but the one after that will we longer. I am very thankful to Smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime for your awesome reviews. I am sort of writing the story for you right now b/c I'm not sure anyone else is really following it closely. You're the only one who has reviewed more than once. Phantom Dragon, I know what you mean by the romantic stuff is over rated but I have never written a romance before and I would like to try. Don't worry this story will be mostly Friendship. Ice cold Wolf I am so glad you like my plot I was wondering if anyone would mind if I mind this story DracoAstoria because I never read any about her? Please give me your opinions I really want to hear what people think plus if you review I will try to read one of your stories and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing That Can be Done

Narration

Professor Dumbledore shook his head as he strode in to his office to sit down. It was a miracle Draco Malfoy had survived his ordeal and he couldn't stop the wave of guilt that overwhelmed him. It was one thing he thought, as he put his head in his hands to send Severus to spy on Tom. Severus was an adult and knew the consequences of his betrayal. Draco understood the consequences of becoming a spy; still it is different to send a grown man to a place where he might meet his death then sending a boy who was barley even of age.

Dumbledore was not so foolish to believe that Draco Malfoy could ever be considered a child. When your family is made of death eaters there is no such thing as childhood. Still it bothered him that the boy had suffered so much because of the war. He was proud of the boy for the fact that he was young, yet he had shown loyalty that not many knew was possible for a Slytherin.

Dumbledores POV

People always give the trait of loyalty to Gryffindor. They're the loyal ones and the heroes. What they don't see is that Slythrins are loyal too. Slytherins possess an unwavering loyalty: look at the death eaters ready to fight and die the moment Tom gives the word. Or, Severus who comes back with new wounds from each death eater meeting only to suffer the contempt and distrust of the other order members. He keeps going back to the torture and pain so that he can give information to the people who don't even appreciate him. What people don't understand is once you have a Slythrins true loyalty you have it for life.

I hope that Harry and his friends can see past Draco's walls and help him. Draco isn't the only one who needs help, for Harry to be able to defeat Tom he must understand the enemy. For now, though, it's all up to Harry and Draco. There is nothing else that can be done

Authors Note: Wow this chapter was short but do not fear the next one will be longer. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.


	6. Note

Note

Sorry to disappoint you this isn't a new chapter I'm am working on it after I finish this. I'm just want people to know I changed somethings and re-edited my chapters so I'm reposting them. I didn't make any drastic changes that would change any of the story. The only important part is Draco and The Golden Trio are now Seventeen instead of sixteen. I couldn't see the order letting anyone say even Draco Malfoy if they were under aged.


	7. Chapter 6

Nothing That Can Be Done

Authors note: Hi, I know no one reads these author's note (if you do put a smiley face in your reviews) but I'm going to keep writing them anyway. I don't really have anything to say. So without further ado here's the next part of my story.

Draco's POV

The first thing I noticed was that I am no longer in the dungeons. It's not that hard to figure out. Whatever I am lying on is much softer than the dirty stone floor and I'm 95% certain it's a bed. There no silk sheets or feather pillows but it's a bed. After sleeping in a dungeon, I can't complain. The air is also fresher and I can hear faint voices. For one insane moment I wonder if I've died and gone to heaven. A place I heard a muggleborne talk about. After a second I dismiss the thought completely I hurt too much to have gone to a place of happiness and peace, actually I'm not sure I would have made it through the gates.

The voices get closer and it takes all of my self-control not to curl up into a ball and hide. I still can't quite believe I'm out of the dungeons; this might be a fever dream or some new form of torture. Or, maybe I'm just insane. That sounds the most plausible. How pathetic! I would rather be insane then see another person. Someone enters what I assumed to be a bedroom and I stiffen. Whoever it is, is talking much too loud and the voice is vaguely familiar. Loud mouth just keeps on babbling and I can't be bothered to open my eyes and see who it is. I don't really care. All Death Eaters look the same, big stupid and ugly with a cruel glint in their eyes.

Everything hurts, if the nuisance of a person it is isn't going to kill me then they should leave. I think I would rather die than keep living like this. There are more voices and now I'm starting to panic. The more people the worse the torture. The Death Eaters see torture as some sort of competitive sport. They get their laughs by trying to one up each in games like: who can make the traitor scream the loudest or bleed the most.

I finally give into the impulse to curl up in ball, the world's spinning and the visions are back. The byproduct of the Cruciatus Cruse. I can see my tortures face swimming behind my eyelids their taunting jeers as I scream in pain. The other prisoners pained faces as their eyes plead for my help. I can't hide or run I'm slipping slowly out of consciousness and into insanity. The smell of the rotting corps from the people I share my cell with is over powering. The jeers of smiling murders that hold there wands and laugh as you scream. I can't escape it the sights, sounds, even the smells of death and destruction are everywhere.

I can't hide or run away. I hover out over my body and watch as it starts to spasm, and I cry out in pain as I thrash helplessly around on the bed. I am shifting broken bones, bumping bruises, rubbing burns and ripping open cuts. I don't care I can't care I'm gone, gone into my world of insanity and madness.

Someone tries to force something in my mouth I fight with all I have left but it's in vain I'm to weak and the cool liquid slips past my lips and down my throat. I wait for whatever is coming the last time I was given anything to drink it came with a week of vomiting blood and diarrhea. Soon my spasms stop and my body calms. My last coherent thought is that they have poisoned me and there is nothing that could be done.

Author's Note: Wow I'm not really sure where that came from it was kind of dark poor Draco. Anyway I hope you guys liked it I to my new reviewers **Unamerican** and **Piglet** thanks for reading. Extra brownie points go to **smiling –is-my-favorite-pastime** for even leaving a comment on my Authors Note. Everyone else gets a high five cuz I'm too lazy to write all your names. Reviews make me write faster so review please. It makes me smile like I'm insane and will make my family think I'm crazy. If you read all this give me a double smiley face. Sorry this took so long my editor has been really busy.


	8. Chapter 7

Nothing That Can Be Done

Ron's POV:

The second time Malfoy woke up was a little better than the first. The first time he was delirious and hysteric. He reopened most of his injuries and lost a lot of blood. He was awake when we first entered. It was bloody scary really. He was just lying there shaking, with his eyes scrunched up. Mum reached out to try to comfort him and he freaked out. His eyes flew open and stared up at us. The weird part was it was like he didn't see us. His eyes were all unfocused; it looked like he was trying to see through us. The bruises under his eyes only made the look bigger and madder. Then he curled up and started making these scratchy screeches. He didn't stop until Snape force fed him some potion that he made him quieted down and fall asleep.

This time me and Harry were in the room when he came to. We were talking our turn on Malfoy watch. Mum didn't want him to be left alone because of what happened the first time. He started shaking again but this time he didn't seem to be awake. Harry reflexively leaned over and tried to wake him. As soon as he remembered the consequences of last time, he pulled back but it was already too late.

Malfoy went still and his eyes flew open. In the silent room I could hear his ragged breathing. His eyes scanned the room franticly probably trying to remember where he was. Harry stated talking quietly telling him it was just us and that he was safe. When his gazed settled on us he relaxed a little and tried to sit up. He really wasn't strong enough and Harry rushed to help him. When Harry touched him he flinched back and stiffened. Harry moved back almost immediately and waited until he relaxed a bit before trying again. He glared as Harry sat him up and rearranged the pillows. It was almost a relief to see Malfoy's glare.

We just sat there staring at each other, what the hell were we supposed to do, we were bloody enemies. The git had insulted my family more times then I wanted to think about. Not to mention the way he treats Harry and Hermione. Now he was one of us. He had almost died for the order. Did that mean we had to be friends? We probably would have sat there all night Malfoy glaring daggers at us and us glaring back. Then before we realized what was happening he leaded over and vomited what little was left in his stomach on to the floor. Shaking, retching and dry heaving, he no longer look so menacing instead he looked defeated. Hugging himself, eyes closed, trembling he looked more like a 16 year old and less like Death Eater Scum. Harry ran and got mom who kicked us out so she could tend to him.

With nothing else to do I went down to the kitchen to get some lunch. I was hoping there was some food around so I could make a sandwich or even better, someone else was around to make me a sandwich. I was half way thought my sandwich when Astoria Greengrass walked in. She didn't even look at me just walked over opened a cupboard and pulled out some odd fruit and a knife. Really I don't think Greengrass should be allowed to hold a knife she's bloody scary at times, and she doesn't like me. I couldn't do much about it though she's a member of the order. There is nothing that can be done.

Authors Note: I can't believe it took me so long to write this it's not like is a long chapter or anything. (Looks down ashamed) hopefully you all haven't deserted this story. Keep reading and review review review!

She showed up at the order about a month ago. Snape brought her. It was actually kind of funy she walked in after Snape and sat


	9. Chapter 8

Nothing That Can Be Done

Dumbledore's POV:

I shouldn't have been surprised when Astoria Greengrass slipped in to my office one day dropping hints and alluding to the fact that she wanted to join the war effort. Sharp cobalt blue eyes scanned the room before taking a seat. As true snake, she wouldn't just come out and tell me her motives she waited for me to offer and then worked it in her favor. Not out rightly saying anything meant, later if the situation called for she could denied ever being here.

The 16 years held my steady gaze as she made her case. Speaking about how her sister and her sister's fiancé were fleeing because of how dangerous life had gotten. And how her uncle had plans for her she weren't sure she wanted to comply with.

I'm sure she had been investigating both sides and seeing which one will benefit her best in the long run. People like the Weasleys can't understand why anyone would ever consider siding with Tom. They have an inborn type of morality that won't allow them to ever even consider it. They don't realize how some wizards don't have the same ability to choose and how dangerous it is to leave Tom once he thinks you're already on his side whether you consented to it or not. Slytherins put there survival before all else.

I really shouldn't have been shocked to find that somehow during our meeting Ms. Greengrass had secured herself a place in the Order of the Phoenix. Truthfully with a little training she could grow up to be a valuable ally.

Astoria Greengrass was not your average pure blood girl; I've seen that obedience and compliance were not her preference for a life. She was strong willed and intelligent a combination that wouldn't sit well in Toms ranks if she were to join him. And of course one less Death Eater is always preferable. Still I hesitated yet again bring more children into an adult's war. She was the same age as young Ginevra Weasley whose mother I'm sure would oppose. Already, so many young lives destroyed and children forced to grow up long before they were ready. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Luna Lovegood, Nevil Longbottom and Draco Malfoy to name just a few.

After the travesty that was Mr. Malfoy I really hesitated bring anyone so young into the Order. It was not the boys fault and I know it was what he wanted to do and he knew full well what he was getting into. Still late at night when everything is said and done the guilty little voice creeps into my thoughts those unforgettable bloodied faces , the hopeless looks left in the eyes of dead children.

Unfortunately my hands were tied. Ms. Greengrass was a daughter of a well-known Death Eater. She was doomed to a part in the war the moment she was conceived. Tom starts recruiting at the cradle. Ensnaring parents and having them poison children's minds from the moment their born. Turning Ms. Greengrass away insures me she will go to Tom. Slytherins go to extremes to protect their lives and the ones of people important to them. I cannot be certain that she wouldn't join Riddle just to ensure she would not be targeted by both sides or in some ill hope for protection. All I can do is offer her a chance to make a more morally correct decision and hope she will survive the bloodshed. Otherwise I risk losing her to the dark and having her die in the same way as so many other lost souls. There is nothing to be done.

Authors Note: Sorry this is so late life keeps getting in the way hopefully the next chapter will be much faster. Keep reviewing it will make me write faster! :0D


End file.
